


Pláč při měsíci

by Hedera_Ivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Translation, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedera_Ivy/pseuds/Hedera_Ivy
Summary: Czech translation of a story by FernWithy, translated about ten years ago with the author's kind permission.Žal ze smrti Siriuse Harryho pronásleduje i na nečekaných místech - třeba na famfrpálovém hřišti během letního tréninku. Remus Lupin musí překonat vlastní nejistotu, aby Harrymu dokázal pomoct.





	Pláč při měsíci

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cry with the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366735) by FernWithy. 



__

_Děkuji Durayan a jejímu mistrovskému dílu za inspiraci a Myth za radu při překonávání jednoho zvlášť obtížného místa v Harryho a Remově rozhovoru.  
Inspirováno obrázkem „Sorrow“ od Durayan._

__

_* * *_

Harry byl samozřejmě na famfrpálovém hřišti.

Remus to čekal a neobtěžoval se ho hledat v knihovně nebo ve Velké síni. Famfrpál bylo to jediné, o čem Harry mluvil – přinejmenším to jediné, o čem mluvil alespoň trochu se zájmem – od chvíle, kdy dostal dopis, který mu oficiálně povolil návrat do nebelvírského famfrpálového družstva. Nebyl ještě zvolen žádný kapitán a Harry vyjádřil dokonce i nepatrnou naději, že by McGonagallová mohla zvolit jeho, protože on byl jedním ze dvou posledních zbývajících hráčů původního nebelvírského družstva. Jedna dívka ze sedmého ročníku se připojila k týmu ten stejný rok co on a právě ji považoval za svou největší konkurenci. Uvědomoval si ale také, že i Ron Weasley má díky svému výkonu v posledním ročníku famfrpálového poháru jistou naději… konec konců, byl to on, koho zvolili prefektem.

„A kromě toho, nelétal jsem skoro celý rok,“ připomněl včera a nepřítomně kopal do kamene na cestě v parku, kde se jako každý týden sešli s Remem, aby si popovídali, což byl zvyk, který dodržovali celé léto, aniž by se nějak domlouvali. Kámen narazil do rozbité houpačky a odskočil s tupým zaduněním na zem. „Jsem trochu nervózní.“

„Nervózní? Harry, ty máš létání v krvi. Budeš v pořádku.“ Remus mu chtěl položit ruku na rameno, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel a strčil si ji do kapsy. „Vážně, Harry – Minerva McGonagallová mi vyprávěla o tom, když tě poprvé viděla letět. Za jeden rok se to přece nemůže vypařit.“

Harry se s povzdychnutím zadíval na dva sourozence, kteří si na druhé straně ulice hráli na svém úhledném předměstském dvorku. V očích měl touhu. „Ale já jsem jiný, tenhle rok,“ řekl. „Cítím se jinak.“

„To my všichni.“ Remus postoupil o krok, postavil se vedle něj a sledoval děti, jak si hrají se svými plastikovými hračkami, jejichž barvy byly nepřirozeně jasné a svítivé. „Ale…“

„Život jde dál?“ řekl Harry trpce. „To jste chtěl říct, profesore?“

„Nevím, co jsem chtěl říct. Ale vím, že na koštěti ti bude dobře.“

„Nejsem si jistý. Nejradši bych si to vyzkoušel, ještě před zápasem.“

„Mám zítra nějakou práci v Bradavicích,“ řekl Remus. „Mohl bys jít se mnou. Možná by ses mohl trochu proletět, zatímco budu mluvit s Brumbálem.“

Harry nežádal, aby se toho rozhovoru mohl zúčastnit. Nejnovější informace dostával od členů Řádu a nepotřeboval se dozvídat víc. A právě tenhle nezájem, po těch záchvatech vzteku minulý rok, bylo to, co Rema znepokojovalo nejvíc. Nešlo jen o válku a Voldemorta. Harry se nezajímal naprosto o nic od té doby, co Sirius…

Co Sirius…

Remus zaťal zuby jak mohl nejpevněji. Najednou se z něj stával moudrý ochránce. Ano, mohl Harrymu říct, že se bude muset se Siriovou smrtí vyrovnat, ale on sám byl sotva schopen myšlenku na Siria vůbec dokončit.

Sirius.

Každopádně, byla to právě Harryho apatie, kvůli které se Remus snažil oživit jeho lásku k famfrpálu, a doufal, že ho to vyvede z nejhlubšího žalu. Když teď vycházel z Brumbálovy kanceláře, čekal, že uvidí Harryho létat okolo hřiště, honit Zlatonku nebo trefovat se Camrálem do jedné z branek, aby si po roce vyzkoušel, jaké to je.

Místo toho ho našel, jak sedí na truhle s famrpálovými míči uprostřed hřiště, nebelvírský dres na něm zplihle visel v horkém červencovém slunci. Nešťastně se skláněl k zemi a koště měl ledabyle položené na kolenou. Už zdálky Remus viděl, že si rukama zakrývá tvář.

Rozběhl se.

Harry ho musel slyšet přicházet, ale nepohnul se. Remus poklekl na zem vedle něj.

Harry na jeho přítomnost dlouhou dobu vůbec nereagoval. Nezdálo se, že pláče – žádné vzlyky, žádná chvějící se ramena. Seděl klidně jako socha, tvář schovanou v dlaních. Na jednom prstu mu v podivném úhlu visely napůl rozevřené brýle.

„Harry?“

Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Harry, řekni něco.“

„Nemůžu.“

Remus se přesunul před něj, uchopil ho za křečovitě sevřené ruce a jemně je od sebe odtáhl. „Harry, mluv.“

Harry se na něj sotva podíval, jeho tvář vypadala bez brýlí podivně obnažená. Nakonec sklonil hlavu a dlouho se díval na koště, které měl položené na kolenou, až po chvíli znovu zvedl oči. „Kulový blesk,“ řekl jenom. Slova jako by vysála všechnu jeho energii a znovu se odmlčel.

Ta myšlenka nepotřebovala čas, aby se vstřebala, místo toho se zabodla Removi do srdce jako stříbrný nůž.

Sirius dal Harrymu Kulový blesk.

Jak na to mohl zapomenout? Tak dlouho to koště tenkrát zkoumali a tolik se o něm mluvilo. Tolik otázek, které si neustále kladl a které byly s každým učiněným testem naléhavější, protože Remus nikdy ani na okamžik nezapochyboval o tom, kdo to koště tenkrát poslal. Bylo to možné… mohl věřit, že…

Kulový blesk.

„Harry,“ řekl. „Omlouvám se. Nemyslel jsem. Měl jsem tu být dole s tebou, když jsi začal.“

„Já jsem taky nemyslel,“ zašeptal Harry a jeho slabý hlas stěží urazil vzdálenost mezi nimi. „Chtěl jsem letět. Jenom letět. A pak jsem si vzpomněl… on mi ho dal… a nikdy už neuvidí… já nikdy…“

Pokusil se zakrýt si rukama obličej, ale Remus ho nenechal. „Sirius se na tebe strašně rád díval, když jsi létal. Vykládal mi o tom pořád dokola a dokola, o tom zápase, na který se díval jako Tichošlápek, jako kdybych já ho snad neviděl. Říkal, že jsi byl ve třetím ročníku stejně dobrý jako byl James v sedmém. Byl tak pyšný, že jsi se dostal okolo té dračice právě na Kulovém Blesku. Říkal, že si to přál vidět, ale ty jsi mu alespoň poslal ten dlouhý dopis a všechno jsi mu popsal. Řekl, že to byl ten nejkrásnější dopis, jaký kdy dostal.“ Remus se pokusil se usmát a zjistil, že se mu to skoro podařilo. „Četl mi ho dvakrát, doma na Grimmauldově náměstí. Měl hroznou radost, Harry. Strašně velkou.“

„Ale já jsem to neudělal, abych mu udělal radost. Chtěl jsem mu to jenom říct… protože jsem se chtěl vytáhnout…“

„Chtěl jsi se s ním podělit.“

„Ale jenom kvůli sobě!“ řekl Harry s náhlou umíněností. „Já jsem nikdy neudělal nic, abych mu dělal radost. A on ano!“

„Udělal jsi mu radost tím, že jsi mu napsal o věcech, které máš rád, Harry. Věřil jsi mu. A důvěra se nerozdává lehce… a Sirius byl hrdý, že zrovna ty jsi mu věřil.“

Ještě jednou zkusil Harry zvednout ruce k obličeji a opět mu je Remus zadržel. Znal ten instinkt, tu touhu schovat se uvnitř, uvnitř vlastního světa. On sám to dělal, když chtěl utišit bolest, ale stejně jako jakýkoliv lék, i tento mohl škodit, když ho bylo příliš. Harry již sám sebe jednou téměř ztratil před Zrcadlem z Erisedu, jak mu vyprávěl Albus, a teď se ztrácel v temném bludišti vlastní mysli, kde nestvůry číhaly ve všech stínech.

Harryho tvář se zkřivila, jeho spodní ret se začal chvět, obrátil mžikající oči k nebi.

„Harry, to je v pořádku. Jestli chceš brečet, nebraň se tomu.“

„Vy nebrečíte.“

Stříbrný nůž se pohnul a Remus sevřel čelist, aby vzdoroval náhlé bolesti. Harryho tón nebyl obviňující ani hněvivý, ale Remus se zastyděl… byl snad Harrymu tak cizí, tak vzdálený, že to vypadalo, že vůbec necítí žal? Harry to řekl jako prostý fakt, ale možná při tom očekával, že mu Remus porozumí.

Bylo to zcela oprávněné očekávání a to ho zraňovalo tím víc. Remus plakal tu noc, co se to stalo, ale rozhodně ne před ostatními, ani před Brumbálem. Nikdy v jeho životě, nikdy pro něj slzy nebyly něco, co by se mělo ukazovat na veřejnosti. Jako dítě skrýval slzy i před svými rodiči. Nesnesl ani brečet ve své vlastní společnosti. Slzy byly něco nepatřičného. Jakýkoliv projev smutku, který si jen dokázal představit, byl nepatřičný.

S jedinou výjimkou. S výjimkou chvíle, kdy vyšel měsíc v úplňku a kdy Vlk uvnitř v něm vyl a trhal vlastní kůži, jako ještě nikdy od chvíle, kdy začal užívat Vlkodlačí lektvar. První úplněk po tom, co Sirius propadl za oponu, se stal černou dírou v životě Rema Lupina. A přesto, poprvé v životě byl Remus Vlkovi vděčný. Když se to ráno probudil v krvi a bolesti, cítil se dutě a prázdně, ale zároveň čistě a úplně.

Ale Harry na něm žádný smutek neviděl. V Harryho očích on žádný smutek necítil. Viděl jen profesora Lupina, klidného a smířeného s věcmi, které nemohl změnit.

Zatracený Svatý Remus na bílém koni, jak ho Sirius kdysi dávno nazval, když se hádali a Remus se, navzdory všemu očekávání, nerozčílil a udržel si před ostatními kamennou tvář. A jak to Sirius řekl, Remus se jen otočil na patě a opustil místnost.

Nakonec ale i ten vztek vyplul tenkrát na povrch, věděl, že se to stane. Proto nedovolil Siriovi, aby s ním byl o příštím úplňku, protože věděl, co se bude dít. A že to bude…velmi nezpůsobné. Děsivé. Nebezpečné. Byla to ta část Vlka, v jejíž společnosti by se nikdy žádný člověk neměl ocitnout.

A po většinu času tomu Remus věřil. Jeho pocity jsou jen jeho osobní záležitost.

Ale ne teď. Harry potřeboval vědět, že není sám.

„Brečel jsem při měsíci, Harry,“ řekl. „A ty?“

Harry se na něj podíval a vypadal trochu zmateně. „Při měsíci…?“

Remus si nemohl pomoct a usmál se, tentokrát o něco upřímněji. Zapomněl, že Harry má tendenci brát věci moc doslova. „Myslel jsem to obrazně, Harry.“

„Jo tak.“ S trhnutím se naklonil dopředu a Remus pustil jeho ruce. Rychle si nasadil brýle, vyskočil a Kulový blesk svíral pevně v ruce. „Myslím, že jsem trochu brečel,“ řekl a odvrátil tvář. „Nemůžu dost dobře výt na měsíc v Zobí ulici. Ale… já ne… ne když se někdo dívá. Když mě někdo poslouchá.“ Zatvářil se zmateně. Viditelně nebyl zvyklý, aby s ním někdo probíral podobné věci.

„To chápu, Harry.“

Podíval se na koště. „Někomu ho prodám.“

„Prodáš komu?“ Remus vstal. „Harry, Sirius ti ho koupil, abys mohl létat. Ne proto, aby ses teď kvůli němu cítil takhle.“

„Já vím. Myslel jsem na to.“ Zašklebil se a ruka v rukavici se mu sevřela v pěst. „Nemůžu ani dělat to, co si on přál!“

Remus nevěděl, co říct, jak pokračovat v hovoru. Možná by je měl slyšet někdo jiný. Harry nepotřeboval učitele. Harry potřeboval někoho, komu mohl věřit. Brumbála, možná – Harry měl rád Brumbála. Nebo možná někoho ze svých přátel. Nebo možná…

_Možná,_ ozval se v jeho mysli Siriův hlas, jak se teď stávalo často, _možná chce mluvit s tebou, ty joudo. Harryho možná napadlo, že mu budeš rozumět. Možná ti věří. Možná jsi to byl ty, od koho chtěl vyprávět o svém otci. Možná to není náhoda, že čeká venku na schodech u Arabelly pokaždé, když ví, že máš přijít._

Remus ten hlas ignoroval. Harryho společnost mu byla příjemná – popravdě řečeno víc než kdysi Jamesova – ale Harry měl nejbližší vztah k Siriovi, a k Brumbálovi. Mohl mu nabídnout přátelství a pomoc, kdyby bylo potřeba, ale tam jeho role končila.

Harry se k němu otočil a tázavě na něj hleděl… jako kdyby na něco čekal… cokoliv…

„Harry, život…“ Remus jen zavrtěl hlavou. Život šel dál, jako ostatně vždycky, ale on tu větu nenáviděl stejně jako ji nenáviděl Harry. K čemu je říct „Život jde dál“ když to znamená jen, že přijdou ještě další a další dny naplněné bolestí? „Nemám žádné odpovědi, Harry,“ řekl nakonec. „Kéž bych měl.“

K jeho překvapení Harry odpověděl uvolněně a klidně a opřel se přitom o koště jako starý muž o svou hůl. „Já vím,“ řekl. „Já jenom chci, aby mě to přestalo... takhle chytat.“

„Rád bych ti poradil nějaké kouzlo. Ale jediné, které znám, je Obliviate, a ztratit paměť není asi zrovna to správné řešení.“

„Navíc bych to těžko seslal sám na sebe.“

Remus se usmál. „Divil by ses. Bylo by to dětinské a nebezpečné, ale rozhodně ne obtížné.“

„Dětinské a nebezpečné,“ Harry mu se zachvěním úsměv vrátil. „Tak to mě překvapuje, že jsem to doteď nezkusil.“

„Hmm,“ Remus zvedl obočí. „Harry, prokaž mi prosím tu laskavost, a nezkoušej to. Nemám rád Zlatoslava Lockharta a musel bych s ním mluvit pokaždé, když bych tě šel navštívit.“

Harry se zasmál, ale stejně rychle se zarazil, jako by ho zvuk vlastního smíchu překvapil. „Díky, profesore,“ řekl. „Budu si to pamatovat. Dobře vysvětleno.“

Remus zoufale přemýšlel, jak pokračovat v nastalém tónu. Chytil se první věci, která ho napadla. „Harry, kdy mě konečně přestaneš oslovovat profesore? Neučil jsem tě už víc jak dva roky.“

„Vrátíte se. A já budu zatím cvičit.“

„Harry, jsou schválené nové zákony…“

„Pitomý zákony. Není to přece kvůli tomu, že jste nebezpečný. Nechali, aby nás učila Umbridgeová, a ona byla nebezpečná celou dobu. Možná kdyby se Hermiona přestala alespoň na pět minut zabývat domácími skřítky…“

Fungovalo to. Harryho hlas nabýval na síle. A Remus musel dokonce přiznat, že ho Harryho zájem o jeho záležitost potěšil. „Oceňuji ten nápad, Harry,“ řekl. „Ale věci jsou teď s Ministerstvem trochu napjaté. Nechci provokovat.“ Natáhl ruku, aby se dotkl Harryho ramene, načež si to rozmyslel, pak ji ale znovu natáhl a položil ji jemně na Harryho paži. Harry neprotestoval. „Kromě toho,“ řekl, „myslím, že teď už Bradavice mají jednoho dobrého učitele Obrany proti černé magii.“

„Vážně? Koho Brumbál sehnal?“

Remus zlehka poklepal Harryho po rameni a pak svou ruku stáhl zpět. „Myslel jsem tebe, Harry. Neville mi řekl o vašich lekcích. Byl z toho úplně vedle.“

Harry se pokusil protestovat, ale dostal se jen k „Já nejsem…“, pak se zarazil a usmál se. „Neville je v tom dobrý.“

„Když mu někdo rozumí.“

„Ale vy jste mu taky rozuměl. Chtěl bych… my všichni chceme, abyste se vrátil.“

„Kéž by to šlo.“

Harry se odmlčel a kousl se do spodního rtu. „Profesore… když jste mě učil, jak vykouzlit Patrona… cítil jste se… dobře?“

Remus se nechtěl usmát. Ale musel. „Ano, Harry.“

„A když Neville zahnal Bubáka?“

„To bylo skvělé.“

„A když Hermiona odpověděla na všechny vaše otázky?“

„To bylo vždycky skvělé. A stávalo se to dost často.“

Harry se široce usmál, tentokrát upřímně, a nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. „Už jsem myslel, že jsem nějaký divný.“

„Ale vůbec ne, Harry.“

„Pamatujete si na Parvati Patilovou?“

„Ano. Hezká dívka. Jedna ze Sybilyných oblíbenkyň, pokud si dobře vzpomínám.“

„Jo. Pozval jsem ji na ples během Turnaje tří kouzelnických škol. Tak ta proměnila minulý rok Zjednodušujícím kouzlem stůl v piliny.“ Úsměv byl stále jasnější, jako se objeví světlo hvězd v Zapovězeném lese, když vítr roztáhne koruny stromů. „Lenka a bratři Creevyové jsou trochu pomalejší, ale když se do toho dostanou, zvládnou cokoliv. Cho umí skvělého Patrona.“

Remus cítil, jak se v něm vzmáhá smích. Necítil se vesele, ale byla to nějaká náhlá nečekaná radost, která ho přepadla. Pokusil se smích zadusit, aby si Harry nemyslel, že se směje _jemu_. „Chápu.“

„A měl jste vidět Nevilla, profesore. Měl jste ho vidět!“

Harry mluvil tak zapáleně, jeho tvář byla náhle tak otevřená a jasná, že se Remus nemohl dál bránit. Začal se hlasitě smát. Harry se zarazil, ale Remus si nemohl pomoct a smál se dál, a tak jen natáhl ruku a položil ji kolem chlapcových ramen. „Už jsi to chytil, Harry. Jsi přímo učebnicový příklad učitelské horečky. Měl jsem to taky.“

„Myslím, že mě to…“

„Baví…?“

Harry se na chvíli zamyslel, ale pak kývl hlavou a usmál se. „Fakt že jo.“

„Budeš v pořádku, Harry.“ Remus ho objal o něco pevněji. „Všechno bude dobré.“

„Možná. Možná jo.“ Ustoupil a podíval se vzhůru na branku a Kulový blesk teď držel volně v ruce souběžně se zemí. Pomalu, zhluboka se nadechl a odvrátil se. „Díky, profesore. Já… vy víte.“

„Jasně, Harry. Vím. Nemáš vůbec za co.“

Harry kývl a znovu se nadechl. „Spěcháte zpátky na Grimmauldovo náměstí?“ zeptal se.

„Ani ne.“

„A vadilo by vám, kdyby…,“ ukázal nahoru na brankové tyče a pokrčil rameny.

„Rád.“

„Skvěle. Až vyletím nahoru, pusťte Zlatonku. Schválně, jestli zlomím Ginnin rekord z posledního zápasu.“ Pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že řeknu něco takového.“ Nejistě si prohlédl koště, jeho tvář byla bledá a napjatá, ale pak ho pevně uchopil a nasedl. „Tak jedem,“ řekl a plynule se vznesl do vzduchu. O pár vteřin později se vznášel vysoko nad hřištěm a kroužil okolo obručí.

„Teď, profesore!“ zakřičel dolů hlasem ne možná tak jásavým jako minulý rok, ale přesto silným a uvolněným.

Remus otevřel truhlu s míči a vytáhl Zlatonku z její malé přihrádky. Přátelsky se v jeho ruce zatřepotala. Pustil ji.

Harry jí dal čas, aby se mohla ztratit, a pak začal klouzat ve vzduchu jako správný Chytač, vyletěl vysoko nad zem a hledal ji. Proletěl všemi obručemi na obou koncích hřiště a potom se snesl tak nízko, že musel zvednout nohy, aby se nedotkly trávy. Zlatonka se pak zableskla u jedné ze vzdálených obručí a Harry vyletěl prudce vzhůru, aby ji chytil, a smál se přitom na Rema, když ho míjel.

Remus ho sledoval ze středu hřiště a usmál se, když na něj Harry z výšky od obručí zamával a Zlatonka se v jeho dlani třpytila jako malé slunce.


End file.
